Overprotective
by Not Really Yours
Summary: Naruto is coming to dinner with Sasuke's family, and Itachi's a little protective of his foolish little brother. NaruSasu AU


**A/N: **I just **love** overprotective!Itachi. He's the best big brother ever, no matter how many Uchiha clans he kills! Makes me wish _I_ had a big brother…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Or do I?

**

* * *

****Overprotective**

"So, Uzumaki! I have a question for you!"

_Here we go again_, Uchiha Sasuke thought sulkily, leaning back on his chair and sighing tiredly, as a pair of ocean blue eyes next to him looked up to his older brother across the table.

He had had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto ever since they were thirteen, even though he had fought hard against it. Until of course, the loser_ had_ to ruin those three years of hard work by asking him out. It didn't exactly help the fact that Sasuke had accepted without a second thought.

That had been where the problem started.

If the blonde hadn't asked him out, Sasuke wouldn't have rushed home to tell his mother, they wouldn't have done a happy dance in middle of the kitchen, and Itachi wouldn't have caught them.

And he wouldn't have asked what they were so happy about.

After that, Itachi would drive him to school **every day**, and pick him up **every day**, glaring at everyone who was stupid enough to get three feet away from Sasuke. Also, the youngest Uchiha was suddenly forbidden from going out --apparently, the Orochimaru's-chasing-Sasu-chan-again technique _still_ worked, even though the sick snake-pervert was locked up-- unless Itachi went with him, and when Itachi did, all they would do was drive around until Sasuke got tired of that game and asked to go home. Every time Sasuke happened to be in the next room instead of being in the same room as Itachi, he would get interrogated profusely, as if he had just killed the President.

It was horrible. But worth it, as those two months he had managed to spend with Naruto despite his brother's eccentricities were the greatest two months in his short life.

Until of course, the loser _had_ to ruin those two months of pure bliss by wanting to meet his family. It didn't exactly help the fact that Sasuke had been okay with it since moment one.

"Okay, Itachi-san," Naruto grinned "Shoot."

The ghost of a maniacal grin played in Itachi's features, and Sasuke swallowed. He looked at his parents pleadingly, but Mikoto just bit her lip and mouthed her apologies, as Fugaku just got himself into a more comfortable position to watch the show.

"This is my question," Itachi started "If Sasuke was inside a building in flames in the verge of collapsing, would you go inside and save him?"

Naruto tilted his head to a side "What is Sasuke doing inside a building in flames in the verge of collapsing?"

Itachi seemed surprised for a second, but quickly hid it "Doing something heroic."

"Like what?"

"Saving a kitten."

"Sasuke's allergic to kittens."

"Okay. He's saving a puppy, then."

"But S'uke hates puppies! Pandas, on the other hand… He _loves_ those!"**(1)**

Itachi massaged his temples "He's saving a panda."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "What's a panda doing inside a building in flames in the verge of collapsing?"

The brunette's left eye started twitching violently "Eating bamboo."

"Bamboo? Inside a building in flames in the verge of collapsing?" The blonde snorted "That kind of illogical, ain't it?"

Itachi blinked. Naruto blinked back.

"Then he's just being the foolish little brother he is," The Uchiha prodigy finally answered, restraining himself from pouncing the blonde and killing him "Would you save him or not?"

"You're kinda underestimating him, ne, Itachi-san?" Naruto commented with a sheepish grin "Because I think S'uke's smarter than going into buildings in flames in the verge of collapsing…"

"Just answer the fucking question!" Itachi exploded furiously.

"That's it!" Sasuke stood up and looked at his mother "_Maaa_! Stop Aniki!" he whined, and Mikoto smiled nervously at him.

"Ah, yes…" She cleared her throat and glared sternly at her oldest son "Itachi, let Naruto-kun be, so we can have a peaceful dinner all together!"

"B-but, mother--"

"No buts, young man!" Fugaku exclaimed angrily "Listen to your mother!"

* * *

"Just for the record, I would."

"Huh?"

After the building thing, dinner had gone smoothly. His father was impressed with Naruto and his mother was in love with him. Only Itachi was displeased with the whole situation, but, right now, he was the least important person in Sasuke's world. And the most important person in his world was walking next to him, as they reached the Uchiha mansion's gates.

"Save you," Naruto smiled warmly at him "I would save you if you went inside a building in flames in the verge of collapsing. No matter the reason why you'd be inside, believe it."

Sasuke smiled back and tried not to blush "I'd save you, too."

They just smiled at each other for a few more moments, until a voice broke their comfortable silence.

"Hot stuff!" Hozuki Suigetsu hollered, waving enthusiastically at them from the other side of the gate.

"How's it going, Sui?" Sasuke greeted back "Managed to get that date with Karin yet?"

Suigetsu chuckled "Not yet," He winked at Sasuke "Are you willing to date me so she gets jealous?"

The silent blonde scowled, and snaked an arm around Sasuke's slim waist possessively. The Uchiha looked up and raised an ebony eyebrow at him.

Oh.

_Aniki isn't the only overprotective one around here, now, is he_?, Sasuke thought while fighting hard the urge to smirk.

He was going to have **lots** of fun.

* * *

**(1) **Sorry, I just had to! X3

**A/N: **_Finally_. It's done. I started writing this baby what, two weeks ago? Enjoy and review, because I love reviews.

--**Not Really Yours**


End file.
